The coronation
by legendary white wing
Summary: Four brother guest for the biggest event


The coronation

It was a day when the turtles was suddenly quiet in their den a passage from another world opened and a great falcon appeared  
\- young turtle do not be afraid I am a messenger come to get you for the coronation of the white wing queen!  
\- ho ouah ses today!  
\- she will become queen of her universes?  
\- that's it!  
\- what we wait let's go see that !  
\- follow me !  
The falcon took them to a huge room where all the eagle of the kingdom of light was in front of them there was a small platform he put in the first row he had a silence the great door of the room open and wing White was the four brother watching her arrive her feather shone with a thousand lights she climbed on the platform and said  
\- my dear people so that this ceremony be made worthily the one who will give me the crown will be our creator that everybody bows before the creator!  
The turtle could not believe their eyes from the door came a dragon that on him had the color of space he was majestic and he bowed before him  
\- thank you people of light that the ceremony begins, we are all gathered today to crown the one who had the most incredible destiny of all, when she was only ten years old the white wing had no more Family and had to fend for themselves in front of the black eagle she fought an armed one by herself and as she grew up she began to help the other people of the menace of darkness the other people offer her their help in her battle and one day she understood that She was destined to protect the people but also to fight the evil and then one day our white wing flew for this dear planet earth it meets there four turtle which thanks to their link to give to the white wing its victory against the terrible phoenix Black and its grace has this victory that today I creator of this universe I make you white wing queen of the universe of the legend!  
He placed a magnificent tiara on the head of the white wing and all his people applauded him white wing thanked the creator who offered him a unique crystal and he left everyone cried  
\- LONG LIFE TO WHITE WING!

The four brothers could only be proud of seeing such an event and suddenly a falcon arrived panicked  
\- my queen, my queen, a black dragon and arrived he wants to meet you!  
\- a black dragon!  
\- made the entrance do not be afraid of the laws forbidden enemies to attack at a ceremony!  
The black dragon entered he was alone everybody looked at him he mistrusted he bowed before white wing saluted him  
\- I would like to show you my respect your majesty and also to introduce myself I am Aros the new king of the black eagle!  
\- there is already a new king it goes fast !  
\- I will try to finish up that the black phoenix was not able to make this universe will be a day to me ho and I add that will also take care of these four brother the link that united them will be broken from my blade but in the waitting My triumph I wish you and your people a good evening!  
The black dragon winged white wing had felt that this enemy was going to be harder than the black phoenix but she is not afraid of it she will be ready to all for her world and her friends she tells her people not to be impressed And start the party the four brother went to see white wing  
\- white wing!  
\- my friends I saw you is what the ceremony has you enjoy !  
\- it was amazing what the creator give you ?  
\- its a crystal that one day when will be the right moment and that I would be ready will turn me into a heavenly dragon!  
\- Wow !  
\- and we must believe that we are going to have the visit of the black eagle with us!  
\- I would prevent them from going to capture you this Aros looks powerful but I would defeat it but we are not there to worry we are there for fun going to dance!  
Mikey smiles he loves to party he went off to the track and his brother joined him white wing was impressing his friends danced very well and then the music changes the wing set in place the four brother watching them it was a hymn that Called the dance of the sky the four brother was bluffed and when the hymn was finished he applauded and hissed to say to them bravo the time passes and after having well danced white wing opened a passage so that his friends go home  
\- thank you for coming my friends!  
\- thanks to you ho great queen for having us share this event!  
\- ho yeah it was great thank you white wing!  
\- one can only wish you a long reign and hoped that one day one could see you become a majestic dragon heavenly!  
\- when the great battle arrives my friends I know that I could count on you!  
The four brother bows in front of her but Mikey could not help but gave him a hug white wing for the first time did not wait and gave him a caress with his wing Mikey could feel the softness of the feathers then he returned with His brother returned home and he knew that new adventure would coming soon .

END


End file.
